Memory
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Ketika ingatanmu kembali berputar bagai siklus roda kehidupan yang bergerak begitu lambat. Bersatu dan saling berkaitan bagai kepingan puzzle yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tentang mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke. Canon. For Banjir TomatCeri 2013. Enjoy reading :) mind to RnC?


_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_2013©_

_._

_._

_**Memory**_

_._

_._

_Trancy Anafeloz_

_**Warning **__: Canon, Out Of Character, __OneShot, Typo, etc._

_::__**F**__or __**E**__vent __**B**__anjir __**T**__omat __**C**__eri::_

_._

_._

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

Pertempuran dengan Madara masih terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Begitu memakan korban jiwa dan kerusakan yang tak terelakan.

Kedua iris blue _shappire_-ku memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Dia—gadis yang selama ini kucintai terluka di hadapanku karena berusaha melindungi diriku dan Sasuke di saat terdesak.

"Sakura!" Kudengar teriakan Sasuke memanggil namanya. Kedua tanganku mengepal erat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"..."

Rahangaku mengeras, mataku memanas. Aku marah! Ya, aku marah! Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

Selalu Sasuke. Selalu Sasuke terlebih dulu. Aku tahu jauh di dalam kegelapan hatinya dia masih memiliki perasaan mendalam terhadap teman-teman masa lalunya terutama Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura!" Kulihat Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura seraya terus mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Miris memang, tapi itulah takdir mereka. Ya, aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai Sakura-_chan _sampai kapanpun selama masih ada Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Otakku kembali berputar ke masa lalu. Bagaikan sebuah siklus air yang bergerak begitu lambat. Menyedot ingatan-ingatan ruang dan waktu di dalam memori otakku. Memori ingatan tentang Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

.

.

.

Ujian _Genin_, Hutan Kematian. Penyerangan Orochimaru terhadap Sasuke dan Sakura adalah awal kejadian buruk yang menimpa kami, tim tujuh. Kalian pikir aku tidak lihat?

Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Dimana Sasuke terus berusaha melindungi Sakura dari kejaran ular raksasa itu. Memang aku tidak lihat semua kejadian yang ada karena aku pun memiliki masalah lain dengan musuhku. _Tch_.

Bahkan si Sasuke-_teme _itu rela melukai kakinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Sakura dan terlepas dari jurus _genjutsu _milik Orochimaru. Dengan gesitnya, dia menggendong tubuh kecil Sakura dan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Bahkan Sasuke mendekap mulut Sakura agar ia tidak bersuara walau pada kenyataannya mereka pun dapat ditemukan oleh Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Kutukan. Ah, aku ingat kejadian ini. Kejadian setelah aku dan Sasuke berhasil kabur dari serangan Orochimaru. Sedikit sadar, aku tahu, Sakuralah yang membawaku dan Sasuke ke dalam gua untuk berlindung di saat kami tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekilas kulihat ia menatap sedih sosok Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingku. Sebesar itukah perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_?

Rintik hujan terus turun membasahi bumi di luar sana. Kuakui, aku memang tak bisa membuka mataku di saat itu. Tapi telingaku masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara teriakan kesakitan Sakura, suara _kunai_ saling beradu, dan suara tawa meremehkan. _Apa yang terjadi?_—batinku saat itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Kudengar suara Sasuke samar jauh di luar sana. Nada berat terdengar marah itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan kejadian di luar sana.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_, berhenti!" Teriakan Sakura begitu nyaring di dalam indera pendenganku. Semakin jelas kudengar suara _kunai_ saling beradu di luara sana, bahkan aku pun mendengar suara Sasuke yang meneriakan_ chidori_-nya. Suara gelegar listrik dan tanah saling beradu, membuatku begitu penasaran. Apa yang membuat Sasuke semarah itu?

Kupaksakan kedua kelopak mataku agar dapat terbuka di saat itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat kejadian itu—kejadian dimana Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi seperti monster. Penuh guratan seperti tato berwarna hitam panas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Hentikan ..." Kulihat Sakura semakin merapatkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke, membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. "Sudah, hentikan, Sasuke-_kun _..." Ia terisak pelan di balik punggung kekar milik Sasuke.

Rambut Sakura? Orang-orang yang mengincar gulungan? Ah, aku tahu apa sebab Sasuke melakukan ini semua. Ia marah, marah pada keadaan Sakura sekarang. Lebam di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah berjuang keras demi melindungiku dan juga Sasuke.

"Kumohon, hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_," isak Sakura masih berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dari rasa murkanya.

Kembali, aku dikejutkan oleh respon Sasuke. kedua iris _shappire_-ku kembali membelalak tak kala melihat perubahan Sasuke—dimana semua tanda mengerikan itu menyusut dan semakin lama semakin menghilang. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat kejadian itu. Emosi Sasuke? Dapat terendam oleh perlakuan Sakura?

Aku tahu, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat dengan mudahnya menerima. Dia penuh dendam. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya begitu kelam dan suram. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tak sanggup untuk meredam amarahnya. Tapi Sakura-_chan_?

Dari saat itu aku sadar, bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura. Suatu perasaan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

.

Pertempuran dengan Gaara. Aku juga ingat saat-saat ini, sangat ingat dengan jelas.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan _dalam bahaya! Kita harus segera menolongnya!" Teriakku penuh emosi kepada Sasuke karena Gaara dalam sosok monster itu berhasil menangkap Sakura-_chan_.

"Diam! Kita pasti akan menolongnya!" Balas Sasuke tak kalah keras seraya menatapku tajam. Bibirku terasa kelu melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu keras. "Kita akan menolongnya," desisnya tajam dengan _sharingan _yang aktif.

"..."

Inilah ekspresi yang selalu Sasuke tunjukkan di saat Sakura dalam bahaya. Ekspresi keras serta tatapan penuh emosi.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan keluargaku. Jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temanku yang berharga!" Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Kukepalkan kedua telapak tanganku erat. Dia menganggap kami berharga. Ah—sama denganku, aku pun menganggap mereka berharga. Sakura-_chan_, tidak boleh ada yang menyakiti dia.

Aku tersenyum sumringah ke arah Sasuke. "_Yeah_! Kita akan menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan ttebayo_!" Pekikku tak mau kalah, "ayo, Sasuke!"

dan pertarungan dengan sosok Shukaku Gaara dimulai. Demi menyelamatkan Sakura.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" Tanpa ragu kukeluarkan jurus andalanku di saat itu, mencoba menahan Gaara. Kulirik Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berupaya menolong Sakura, aku tersenyum tipis. Disaat Sakura sukses terbebas dari kurungan tangan Shukaku, kulihat tubuhnya jatuh terhuyung bebas ke tanah, kedua iris mataku membelalak kaget tapi kekagetan itu segera tergantikan oleh rasa lega karena Sasuke dengan gesit dapat menangkapnya.

Sayup-sayup kudengar Sasuke berkata pada Pakkun setelah ia berhasil membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman, "jaga Sakura." Hatiku bergetar saat mendengar ucapan kelam hatinya, ternyata dia begitu peduli dengan Sakura.

Apa kau juga menyukai Sakura, Sasuke?

**»»»oOo«««**

"Sakura!" Kudengar pekikan teman-teman lain, segera menghampiri Sakura yang saat ini masih berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Semuanya memandang takut keadaan Sakura, terutama Ino. Kulirik Shizune yang tampaknya sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Tampaknya serangan Madara begitu dalam melukai tubuh Sakura," ucapnya berusaha tenang.

Kugigit keras bibir bawahku mendengar perkataan Shizune. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menahan amarah. "_Tch, kuso_!" desisku mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"..."

"SIALAN!" teriakku dan Sasuke marah pada Madara.

.

.

.

Perginya Sasuke dari Konoha, adalah pukulan terberat untukku dan juga Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan teman-temannya hanya untuk membalaskan sebuah dendam?

Miris rasanya melihat diri Sakura yang begitu sedih. Selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa membujuk Sasuke agar ia tidak pergi meninggalkan desa. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka di malam itu, yang jelas aku tahu bahwa keduanya sama-sama tersakiti. Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si Sasuke-_teme _itu! Bodoh sekali dia. Dia, rela meninggalkan desa, teman-teman, dan juga cintanya. Dia membuang segalanya hanya untuk sebuah dendam. Bodoh.

Cinta ya? Ah—aku tidak yakin Sasuke memiliki hati untuk mencintai. Tapi, tatapan matanya terhadap Sakura, tindakkannya terhadap Sakura, aku rasa ia bukan hanya menganggap Sakura sekedar teman. Lebih spesial dari itu.

Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa akulah kelak yang akan mengalami patah hati karena aku yakin perasaan Sakura tehadap Sasuke pastilah terbalaskan mengingat Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama—walaupun ia terus menyangkalnya. Tatapan mata dan tindakkan tidak bisa berbohong, bukan?

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Pertemuan kembali dengan Sasuke.

Dia berbeda—sangat berbeda. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin, tidak seperti dulu yang masih memancarkan sedikit kehangatan. Aku terpaku melihatnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura-_chan_. Apa benar dia sudah membuang masa lalunya dengan tim tujuh jauh-jauh?

"Yo, Naruto. Lama tidak berjumpa," mataku terbelalak lebar ketika ia tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan wajahku.

Kulirik Sakura, ia pun juga terlihat begitu kaget hingga seluruh badannya terlihat bergetar. Hubungan mereka jadi terlihat begitu jauh di mataku. Seperti paksaan takdir yang sedang mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua.

Mungkinkah segalanya akan berubah?

.

.

.

Malam bersalju, adalah malam dimana takdir kembali menyeretku ke dalam pusaran antara perasaan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Naruto! Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah merona membuat tubuhku menegang.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?" Ucapku terbata karena kaget akan kata-katanya.

"Aku ... Menyukaimu, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi," ucapnya lagi.

"..."

Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_—ingin rasakan kuteriakan kalimat ini. Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tahu, perasaan itu adalah perasaan sesaat. Rasa sukanya terhadapku sangat berbeda dengan rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu seberapa besar perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke. Perasaan yang selama ini kau tahan dan kau selalu berharap agar dirinya kembali. Mulutnya memang berkata begitu tapi pancaran sinar matanya tidak. Jauh dilubuk hatimu, masih milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan _..." jawabku seraya mengepalkan tangan erat. Tidak, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kau tak mau aku terluka. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanmu dan juga Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Bisa saja aku berbuat egois—namun aku yakin, orang itu pasti tidak akan memaafkanku. _Yeah_, Sasuke pasti tidak akan rela jika sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya menjadi milik orang lain. Aku memikirkannya ...

_Yeah_, aku memikirkannya, karena kau dan Sasuke adalah sahabatku yang sangat berharga.

.

.

.

Keraguan Sasuke. Aku ingat saat kejadian dimana Sakura bertindak bodoh. Mencoba mengejar Sasuke dan membunuhnya—walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa.

Kedua iris _shappire_-ku terbebelak lebar ketika aku tiba dan kulihat Sasuke berusaha untuk menusuk Sakura di saat ia lengah. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun segera melesat pergi ke tempat Sakura dan menolongnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan?

"Sasuke!" kuteriakan nama itu seraya menatapnya tajam. _Kunai_-nya berhasil sedikit mengenai pipiku, untunglah tidak mengenai Sakura-_chan_.

"!" Aku lihat itu—tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar sekilas. Sempat tadi juga kulihat ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya saat ia hendak menerjang Sakura. Terlihat seperti ragu-ragu?

Aku yakin Sasuke tidak benar-benar berniat mencelakai Sakura. Mungkinkah ia tahu aku akan datang di saat yang tepat?

Entahlah, siapa tahu.

Dan pada saat itu pula, kami berdua terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit. "Kau. Aku akan merebut hati Sakura-_chan _darimu!" desisku tajam di sela-sela pertarungan itu.

Kedua iris_ onyx_-nya membelalak kaget. Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget mendengar ucapanku. Tapi kali ini aku akan serius jikalau dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan Sakura.

"_Tch_," decih Sasuke seperti tidak terima akan ucapanku. "Aku tidak peduli dengannya," lanjutnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Sakura-_chan _kepadamu, Sasuke," balasku geram sekaligus bersemangat.

_**Crang!**_

Dan bunyi kunai kembali saling beradu. Kau—Sasuke, tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu di hadapanku. Kau masih benar-benar memikirkan Sakura. Aku tahu itu karena tubuh dan matamulah yang berbicara.

Aku yakin, kelak takdir pasti akan mempersatukan perasaan kalian. Walaupun dengan cara yang kejam.

**»»»oOo«««**

"S-Sasuke," kudengar suara parau Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke, membuatku segera berlari ke arahnya.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengucapkan nama Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam.

"Aku masih kuat ..." Sakura mencoba bangkit dari rengkuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura, "jangan bodoh. Obati dulu lukamu!" ucapnya datar namun terdengar nada kekhawatiran di sana. Dan di saat itu pula beberapa jelmaan Katsuyu datang untuk mengobati Sakura.

"..."

"Kalian pikir aku lemah?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan, membuat semuanya menatap ke arahnya. "Aku kuat. Aku bukanlahSakura Haruno yang kalian kenal dulu. Aku adalah murid didikan _Hokage _kelima. Dan aku adalah tim tujuh!" ia berseru lantang seraya berusaha bangkit kembali, membuat Sasuke refleks menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terhuyung jatuh.

Aku meringis. _Yeah_, kurasa luka seperti itu tidak ada artinya untuk Sakura. Kulirik Sasuke menyeringai di balik tubuh Sakura. Heh? Entah kenapa terlihat seperti senyuman bangga. Apa-apaan dia?

Kulihat telapak tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam erat telapak kiri Sakura, membuat semua mata terbelalak saat mendapati kejadian itu—termasuk Sakura. "Oi! Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau?!" Teriakku tidak terima.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat, bertopanglah padaku," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura datar, membuatku menganga tidak percaya akan kata-katanya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ya ..." jawabnya tulus semakin membuatku tidak percaya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Bertopanglah padaku juga! Aku akan selalu melindungimu!" Teriakku lantang seraya menepuk-nepuk dadaku bangga.

"Heh?" Respon Sasuke meremehkan.

Aku mendelik, "APA?!" Pekikku keras.

Sakura terkekeh melihat kami, "Terima kasih, Naruto," ucapnya senang, membuatku meringis lebar.

Sasuke menatapku remeh di sela-sela pertarungan berlangsung. "Hei—_Dobe_," panggilnya datar, "kali ini aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu," lanjutnya seraya menyeringai, menggenggan erat tangan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak mengerti perbincangan kami pun hanya bisa memandang penasaran.

"APA?" Pekikku keras memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sialan.

Dia benar-benar sudah mengibarkan bendera perang secara langsung. Lihat saja, akulah yang akan mendapatkan hati Sakura-_chan_—walaupun aku tidak yakin.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggung mereka. Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui ini, tapi mereka terlihat begitu cocok di saat berdampingan seperti itu. Cih. _Kuso ttebayo_!

Aura mereka terlihat begitu bersinar. Oh, _Kami-sama_ apakah ini yang dinamakan oleh sinar suci cinta sejati?! Kenapa benar-benar terlihat menyilaukan. Dan apa pula itu? Mereka bergandengan seakan-akan kekuatan mereka menjadi satu.

Menghela napas panjang, aku pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kita pasti menang!" teriakku lantang dengan semangat berkobar.

"Hn."

"Um."

Dan dimulailah kembali pertarungan kami melawan Madara.

"Aku rasa hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke akan berbeda setelah perang ini usai," terdengar suara Ino yang tak jauh berada di belakang tim tujuh. Aku tersedak mendengar itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanyaku pada Ino dengan wajah tertoleh.

Ino menggeleng mendengar pertanyaanku. _Tch_, lihat saja, setelah perang ini usai aku berjanji akan memberi si _Teme _sialan itu pelajaran.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAHKAN SAKURA-_CHAN _KEPADAMU, _TEME_!"

.

.

.

Perasaan yang sejak dulu sudah dipermainkan oleh takdir. Mungkinkah sekarang akan berakhir? Kesedihan mereka, beban, serta perasaan yang selalu mereka pendam.

Aku harap takdir sudah mulai bosan dengan hal itu. Biarkan mereka bebas mengungkapkan segalanya. Karena mereka memang tercipta untuk bersama. Sakura dan Sasuke.

_**End**_

_**Author Note: **_Okesip =w= end dengan gajenya. /ngesot ngesot/ aku bingung ini cerita apa? Aku aja gak ngerti aku nulis apa D: Feel? Plot? Ideas? Fail! Gagal total! Niatnya pengen bikin cerita dari sisi Naruto buat nyeritain gimana pedulinya Sasuke sama Sakura. Tapi malah jadi absurd gini ceritanya ;;;;

Yaudah lah ya QAQ emang takdir hasilnya bakal gak jelas Orz...

HAPPY EVENT BANJIR TOMAT CERI KAWAN! Mari ramaikan archive-archive SasuSaku dengan Fiction-fiction yang berkualitas! Biarpun punya saya gak berkualitas tapi seengaknya saya bangga bisa jadi author di fandom ini! *^*)9 horas! /gakgitu


End file.
